


Get Me Out of My Mind, Gets You Out of Those Clothes

by chicagoartnerd



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needy decides to get into Low Shoulder's van with Jennifer. Needless to say the night goes very differently after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Out of My Mind, Gets You Out of Those Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).



> I love this movie but it does use a lot of misogynist and abelist language. Also this story has mentions of rape and some definite murder. I tried to tone it down a bit but there is still some in there. Just warning folks. This is a Yuletide "treat" for Novembersmith. I hope you enjoy it! There's lots of sex and some D/S stuff going down. Also Needy being badass.

Melody Lane was on fire. Everything was on fire.

Please excuse me if this sounds redundant or whatever but I was in shock okay so the memories are little bit disjointed.

But Jennifer and I were out. The nightmares of burning flesh and screams would have to wait for every night of the rest of my life; but we were safe.

That was what really mattered.

And that creep, the lead singer Nicodemus or Nikoli-something came over and tried to get Jennifer to go with him. Started feeding her whiskey laced with God knows what and dragging her away. Jennifer, she was already so out of it, it was freaking me hard because I’ve never seen her like that.

Like not even when Bobby Chandler convinced her to huff glue out of a bag in fifth grade.  

She went with them, got in their creepy van even though I was calling after her, offering any excuse to leave that came to my mind. Stupid cheesy nachos, anything she wanted just not to go with them.

But she got in and I had two choices. Watch them drive off with her to probably rape and murder her, because lets be real that was what was going to happen. Or go with her and hope that together we could escape or beat them over the head with their instruments and run or something. Nico-jerk started to shut the van door and I blurted out,

“Wait! I’ll come too. Jennifer scoot over!”

And then jumped in the van before they could try and convince me to leave. I squeezed in next to her and glared at the two guys in the back.

We weren’t driving back towards town. My eyes started to dart around for things to hit them with but the only things laying around were occult books, black candles, and rope.

Which, I wasn’t sure what most Indie bands had in their vans these days, you know seeing as how I had never been a groupie and Jennifer’s favorite bands never came to Devil’s Kettle. But that seemed excessive and wrong.

Then they asked us if we were virgins and Jennifer started rambling about how she was when we both knew she hadn’t been since junior high at Misty Clapton’s fourteenth birthday party. Her parent’s were out of town and they had a cabin on the lake with a boathouse that had a door that locked. That was really all the invitation Jennifer had needed.

And that was fine!

Jennifer has always known what she wanted and gotten it.

I mean if you were counting boys anyway. She said girl stuff didn’t count but I was pretty sure it did. Thing was we never really talked about it.

I didn’t respond to the question and instead grabbed her hand. She squeezed it back really tight and I was so wound up that as soon as the van stopped I froze. And looked at Jennifer out of the corner of my eye, she finally seemed conscious.

Whatever funky fog she had been under had finally lifted. As soon as they opened the door we burst out pushing them back against the van and never letting go of each other's hands as we ran.

They chased us hollering and screaming at each other to cut us off and I heard one of them re-start the van.  

I tripped and stumbled to the ground and Jennifer only faltered for second before she kept running without me.

I stared after her stunned as her white puffy coat disappeared into the darkness. They were still running through the brush and I crawled back to the roots of this great big cedar and hid there in the dirt and leaves. They went running past and then stopped a couple meters to the left of the tree, there was the faint melody of a My Chem ring tone and one of them answered it,

“Awesome! Bring the van back around and we’ll start. I mean we only need one. And hey man if it works then nobody will believe Cindy Lou Who anyway.”

And then they were tromping back towards the Kettle. They had her, some how the jerk face in the van had caught her.

I probably should have called the cops. I probably should have run for help down the road. Anything other than what I did which was sneak back towards the falls and try and see where they had her.

Light flickered through the trees and I heard muffled sobs, as I got closer I saw they had Jennifer tied up like a sacrifice to King Kong, torches and everything. Except if the crumpled piece of paper with a Google logo in the upper left hand corner was any indication they were totally sacrificing her to Satan.

They ripped off the gag they had on her and she begged. I wanted to throw up but now was not the time to blow chunks. My best friend was going to be some freak emo band’s meal ticket to millions of dollars and a heroine overdose. There was no way I was going to let that happen while I was still breathing.

Screaming I launched myself at the guy with the giant knife and knocked him to the ground.  We fought but some how I got the knife and stumbled to my feet in front of Jennifer,

“If you douche nozzles don’t get in your pedo van and get the Hell out of here I’ll kill you.”

Their leader stood up and promptly burst out laughing, the rest of the group kind of chuckled nervously. He quickly rounded on one of them,

“Dirk don’t be the pussy we all know you are. It’s one girl, get the knife back and let’s finish this so we can be like the lead singer from Maroon 5. You know he had to have been in league with the Dark Lord, like there’s no other way they could have had six top five singles and a Grammy.”

But the dude backed up and said,

“It’s your knife man you get it back.”

Their evil leader or whatever his name was sighed and turned back taking two steps towards me,

“Don’t come any closer! I’ll fucking do it!”

He laughed and stepped right in front of me,

“What are you going to do cupcake? Stab me or something?”

And then he giggled as his hand darted out to take the knife away.

Something in me must have snapped because I did it. I stabbed him once and then as he stumbled back dazed I stabbed him again and kicked him in the chest.

He faltered and then went tumbling back over the edge of the cliff, down the ravine and landed right in the whirlpool. Everyone watched silently as his body got sucked down the hole. I was shaking and my hands were covered in blood but the knife was still in front of me, solid and wicked sharp.

All the satanic band members turned to me and my eyes must have been as wide as my glasses but my voice was calm,

“Leave or I will kill each of you and dump your bodies down there.”

“Cause that’s the funny thing about the Kettle. Scientists released all sorts of things down there and never found out where it spits out. Perfect place to hide some bodies.”

They paused for a beat and then took off at a sprint towards the van.

I waited for its engine to turn over and for the sound of their tires skidding over and down the road going way over the speed limit before I collapsed.

The knife skittered from my hand but then I scrambled to pick it back up again so I could cut the ties on Jennifer. She had been silent this whole time but as soon as I started sawing through the rope at her feet she started babbling,

“Oh man Needy that was fucking amazing! That Brendon Urie wannabe totally deserved it. You do know they were trying to sacrifice me to Satan or something right? What posers! I mean they thought that would actually work? Have they been hanging out with the dead kids at school or what?"

"But back to you, that was super mondo ridiculous. You were like an amazon or something. Which superhero was an amazon, was it Super Girl or,”

The rope binding her feet snapped and slipped to the ground and I stopped for a second,

“Uh it’s Wonder Woman.”

“That’s right! Woman of steel and shit! Needy you were just like Wonder Woman when you iced that dude. Oh man!”

“Jennifer I killed that guy.”

I was suddenly manic, darting around to her hands to try and release them.

“Needy! Needy stop!”

The last part came out loud and solid so I stopped and looked up through my glasses at her,

“Needy you didn’t just kill that ass hat you killed that ass hat for me. Like I can’t think of any one ever doing anything that amaze-balls for me before. It’s kinda super hot.”

That made me stop. Then I shifted on top of her to try and cut her other hand down, it was easier in that position, or it would have been if Jennifer hadn’t continued,

“No, leave the ropes on my hands it’s kinky and shit.”

I slowly stopped and put the knife down,

“Um I need to cut you down because we need to get home and report those guys. And see if any body made it out of the fire and, _ohmygod_.”

I couldn’t help the last part, she had slid her thigh between my legs and was grinding it up against me,

“That can wait for a little bit. Come on _Needy_ I need it.”

“ _Jennifer._ ”

I had meant for it to come out more commanding instead it was a moan. I pitched forward on to my hands and they bracketed her head. My hair fell around us like a curtain, the fire of the torches became less harsh.

She leaned up and kissed my neck, nipping gently up it until she got my ear and licked. I jumped and shivered but she kept at it, timing licks with the upward movement on her thigh between my legs.

“Lesnicki I need you to les-fuck me. Like right now, come on.”

I took a quick breath through my nose and jerked against her.

“We can play house just like we used to. I’ll even let you play with my titties this time. Come on Needy. I’m all tied up and totes wet for you. If you would just take off my tights you can feel it.”

The sound that escaped my mouth when she playfully thrust against me was a mixture between a moan and a gasp. I was so close and yet we hadn’t really done anything, well other than almost be murdered. God what was wrong with me?

“Jennifer why now? Why not in the eighth grade, why not at winter formal last year?”

She huffed and stopped moving, dropping back down to the stump,

“Because I didn’t realize okay! God Needy you’ve wanted this since fifth grade and I’m offering it to you. Please? Don’t make me beg. Unless that’s what you want, in which case, you freak that’s so hot!”

Sputtering I tried to think but it was all too much. She was right. I had wanted her since we were in elementary school.

But I was happy with Chip!

The thing was I would drop any thing with him the moment Jennifer wanted to go do something. I had just killed a total scumbag for her.

So sue me I was really jacked up on teenage hormones and horny!

I took off her boots and then bent down and ripped off her tights with my teeth and nails. She threw her head back and groaned as I grabbed her thighs and pushed them way far apart so I could kneel between them. I moved her jacked as far down her arms as it would go with the ropes. She was panting and caught my eye,

“I meant it, get your hands under my shirt.”

Taking a deep breath I dived right in, pushing her top up over and behind her head and then unhooking her bra and sliding it up the same way.

She was naked except for her jean skirt. It was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen.

Not wasting any time I started sucking one nipple and playing with the other; just like I did to myself when I jerked off with the detachable showerhead my mom had bought when I was thirteen. And if I had thought of doing this to her while I did it to myself, well now wasn’t the time for fantasies.  

She was writhing under me and had hooked both her bare heels around my back, pulling me against her, closer. Jennifer was so soft and alive. Chip didn’t respond this much the few times we had fooled around a little.

It was like we were both on fire. I was pretty sure I had soaked clean through my Winnie the Pooh panties at this point.

“Fuck Needy finger me already. Christ.”

She was practically whimpering as I slid my hand down her stomach between her legs. Typical Jennifer she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She was also so wet for me.

I didn’t want to stop playing with her breasts but also really wanted to lick her, see what Jennifer tasted like.

 She had never let me do that the few times we had “experimented.” This might have been my only chance to try but instead I sunk two fingers into her slick folds and moved up to start kissing and sucking at her mouth. She responded fiercely and rocked into my fingers, without thinking I added a third and she cursed into my mouth. I stopped and looked at her, starting to pull out and she snapped,

“Don’t you dare stop!”

Grinning madly I started again and used my other hand find her clit and start playing with it. She screamed out and it echoed off the slight hiss of the falls and suck of the whirlpool. When she stopped contracting around my hand I slid out and was about to pull back when she jerked me back on top of her with her still shaky legs,

“Take off your pants and sit on my face.”

I managed a strangled“What?!”

She rolled her eyes,

“Do you want to get off or not? Just do it. Trust me Needy.”

I did. I mean I trusted Jennifer with my deepest darkest secrets, like how I had cheated on the SATs’ Math section.

So I kicked off my shoes and then my pants and panties. Paused for a deep breath and then straddled her head carefully.

The bark was rough on my knees and I belatedly wondered if it had hurt Jennifer by stripping her and grinding against the stump. But I didn’t have time to think about that too much because her mouth was on me and my legs were going farther apart as I sunk closer and closer to her tongue.

I didn't know how to describe it. It was warm and wet and wonderful. Unfortunately I couldn’t hold off my mind blowing orgasm, believe me I wanted it to go on and on.

She was licking and nipping at my clit and I was playing with my breasts, hands under my shirt keening when I collapsed. I am pretty sure I almost gave her a black eye when I rolled off of her and kicked her in the face.

“Sorry I didn’t. I mean. Wow.”

She laughed and turned her head to look at me laying across her stomach now.

“Next time we’ll have to totally sixty-nine. Then we’ll see what kind of noises you make.”

I choked and sat up blurry eyed,

“Next time?”

“Well yeah. You didn’t think I was going to let you fuck any one but me after that. You’re mine Needy. You always have been if you think about it. Now you can untie me. I’m going to have like wicked rope burn.”

I numbly picked up the knife and cut her loose. She grabbed both sides of my face with her hands,

“Look at me, hey look. Are you okay? Was that good for you because if it wasn’t it,”

“Jennifer.”

“Yeah?”

“It was amazing but I am dead. Can we just go home and talk about this tomorrow?”

“Sure thing babe, anything you want just so long as we can sleep in your bed tonight.”

I nodded numbly and got dressed. We both did and made our way back down the tourist trail towards the main road.

Luckily there were a lot of cop cars out patrolling because of the fire and one of them picked us up. Jennifer made up some lie about getting drunk with some college dudes in the woods and then them ditching us so took us back to my house. We got dressed in our PJs mechanically and fell into bed.  

The next morning I woke up to her mouthing at my breasts through my Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

“Jennifer.”

She chuckled and said,

“Come on Needy Viva la Que Serra or whatever. Seize the day and stuff.”

“Or in this case the boob.”

“Exactly, is there like a Latin phrase for that or something? There really should be.”

She grinned as she shifted lower to pull at my snoopy pajama bottoms. I huffed a laugh and then realized I hadn’t called Chip to let him know I was alive. Also my Mom probably didn’t know about the fire at Melody Lane and was just finding out about it as she left her night shift. I sat up abruptly,

“I have to call my mom and Chip and let them know I’m not dead. Also you should call your mom too!”

She rolled off of me and flopped back on the bed dramatically,

“Ah that bitch doesn’t care where I am most the time why should I start phoning in now?”

I looked at her with disbelief but then dialed my mom and then Chip.

Both of them were really worried but I managed to assure them I was alive and well. My mom suggested I stay home from school but I told her I needed to go. Jennifer and I got dressed and then got in my car and drove to school. We almost crashed though because slid her hand over my thigh to cup me through my jeans on the way there.

When I jerked the wheel into oncoming traffic she laughed and helped me right it. I glared at her and she shrugged,

“You know me. I’m handsy with my bfs and even handsier with my bffles apparently.”

I muttered something about not doing it while I was operating heavy machinery and there was an evil glint in her eye at that.

I gulped and pulled into the nearly full parking lot. The entire school was a mess.  

But every time some one saw me they looked up and smiled and as soon as I walked into homeroom everyone started clapping and cheering.

I sat down at my seat with Jennifer in disbelief. The teacher told the class to quiet down and then turned to me beaming,

“Last night was truly a tragedy. We all are mourning the loss of six of our classmates and our beloved Spanish teacher. But thanks to the valiant efforts of Needy Lesnicki many other lives have been saved.”

The entire class burst into cheers again and then my teacher turned back to me,

“Needy the principal says they want to give you an award and keys to the city of Devil’s Kettle. Do you think you have time to give some television interviews before lunch?”

“I uh.”

He smiled indulgently,

“Excellent. You can leave early. Also I know now might not be the right time but your SAT scores have come back. I’m sure they’re exemplary.”

Stunned I took the envelope and put it in my book bag before getting up to leave. Before I did I looked back at Jennifer who licked her lips and winked at me before I left.

From what I could gather from the news interview every one seemed to think that I went back into the burning bar to save dozens of people by helping them out the back bathroom windows. Now I was a national as well as local hero. They wanted to interview me on the Today show.

I staggered back to my locker and opened my SAT letter. I had gotten a perfect score.

Which, even though I knew I was smart, there was no way I could have.

Even with the few problems I had looked at from Jane the brain’s scantron there was no way I could have done this.

Something weird was going on and suddenly I wondered just exactly what that ritual had said about success. So instead of going back to class I ran for the library. We had a really small occult section so I checked out every book there and then read through them while searching the web on the card catalog computer.

I was so absorbed in reading about demonic rites that I didn’t notice the final bell had wrung.  My phone ringing off the hook with Queen’s “You’re My Best Friend” snapped me out of it and I answered.

“Hey Needy where have you been? Class got out an hour ago and I just got out of flags. Wanna go home and have sex on your couch till your Mom gets home?”

“Um I’m in the Library. And uh maybe later I’m doing some really important research.”

“More important than researching how many times I can make you cum with just my mouth?”

I took several deep breaths before responding to that one.

“I’ll meet you at my house in an hour.”

I could see her pouting on the other end of the line but she continued,

“Fine but if your mom walks in on us I’m telling her it was you that turned me into a total lesbo.”

I rolled my eyes,

“I’m pretty sure you’re bi Jennifer.”

She giggled and then hung up.

I found the ritual that jerk hole had used and suddenly everything fell into place.

I had completed the ritual last night instead of him.

The Devil had gotten his sacrifice and now he was rewarding me instead of all the band members of Low Shoulder. You know, cause I was the one who killed some one last night with a giant sacrificial knife.

Which meant I was the one getting everything she had ever wanted. Jennifer, popularity, the perfect SAT score to get into Harvard. We were so done for.

Because if the sacrifice wasn’t a virgin, which who knows that Nick-o guy could have been, then they became an insatiable demon. A killing machine that would most likely be coming for us soon. I really hoped that it was all just a legend or supersition. I hoped I was wrong this time.  

But I was right.

As much as I hate to say it being right sucked.

The killings started showing up in the papers two towner over in Carversville and I knew he would find us sooner or later.

Either way he was demonic, stronger than both of us, and he could freaking fly. Which was lame, when her finally found us and rose out of the water in the old abandoned swimming pool.

I mean how many towns can say they have one of those, seriously? He tried to kill Jennifer first but I managed to pull him off of her, the demon dude screeched as his jaw unhinged and took a big chunk out of my arm as I flung it up in self-defense.

I was pretty sure I was about to die when a pole went straight through his back towards my face. He collapsed on top of me and I threw him off immediately sliding across the slimy tile away from him. Jennifer crossed her arms in front of herself and came up behind me.

We both looked down at his body before I ripped off part of my dress to bandage my arm.

She snorted and kicked water at him,

“That’s what you get for trying to be the next Fall Out Boy. “

I smiled up at her but it was bitter,

“I guess it’s all over now. All of it not just the murders but us.”

She turned and looked down at me instead, a curious expression on her face,

“What are you talking about now Needy? Not getting high from blood loss I hope.”

“The whole thing with the ritual and the demon, now that he’s dead whatever magic was making me popular and making you want to be with me is gone now.”

She blew a raspberry and sunk to the wet ground beside me, taking my bleeding arm gently to apply more pressure to it she muttered,

“Shut up Needy. I like just saved your life and that’s what you want to say to me? Because honestly I think my thank you for you saving my life was way better.”

I laughed and let her help me stand up,

“Alright. If that’s the score than that’s the score. But can I get some stitches before we go to your house and try out the strap on. I mean I’m adventurous but not that adventurous.”

Jennifer nodded her agreement magnanimously as we left arm and arm into the brisk air of the night. Maybe things would work out alright. At least that's what I thought until I looked down at my bleeding arm. It was all scabbed over and partially healed.

We were so screwed in so many ways. But at least one of them was the good way, or was about to be the good way, or Jennifer was going to make it the good way. And I was more than okay with that. 

 


End file.
